


Very Obvious, and Very Comfy

by Summertime_Poet



Series: MASH ficlets [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a sort of follow up to my last mash fanfic, happy post war poly family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Hawkeye has a plan, BJ is unsure, and Peg and Erin...





	Very Obvious, and Very Comfy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> For the 1+5 Ficlets thing I'm doing over on tumblr atm! :D This one is for the dear Brinnaza and her starter sentence “I don’t know how much more obvious I can make it.” ^^

“I don’t know how much more obvious I can make it.”

Hawkeye threw up his hands as he turned on his heels, giving BJ a flashback of back when they were still just tent mates and colleagues in a war that didn’t seem like it was ever going to end, but thankfully, the very different present situation quickly pulled him back within an instant.

BJ chuckled and locked eyes with him, gazing at him gently as he stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder to tell him that sadly, he was very sure that Hawkeye would have no chance with his idea if he told –

 _Peg_ , who just stepped into the room and broke into a grin, and BJ suddenly knew that he was wrong with his previous assumption, and there was also Erin now, peering into the room before slowly stepping inside, an impressed ‘wow’ leaving her lips.

Peg pulled BJ in for a quick kiss, then stepped one step forward to do the same with Hawkeye, and chuckled at the construction extending across the entire room – there were cushions (plucked from their respective places all across the house), blankets of all kinds and shapes (some she was sure even _she_ hadn’t seen in years – how had Hawkeye managed to find them??), and all kind of things to make this construction the _best pillow fort she had ever laid her eyes on_.

She looked at what was clearly a work of Hawkeye’s free afternoon and her eyes started to sparkle, as did Erin’s who rushed from beside her to give Hawkeye a hug so tight it nearly knocked all the air out of his lungs; however, he still managed to find BJ’s gaze and grinned happily: “Told you that’d still make a nice birthday surprise.”


End file.
